


Second

by Kathl33n



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't have a backstory okay, M/M, Slight North bashing, like straight fluff, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathl33n/pseuds/Kathl33n
Summary: North is always Markus' second. Right?





	Second

Connor blinks in surprise, letting his eyebrows raise.

  
“What?” North hisses, slamming her palms down on the table. “Markus that’s ridiculous! I am your second!”

  
“In battle, yes North. Not when it comes to this.” Markus leans back against the conference table, bringing a hand up to rub gently at his temple.

  
“That is- I don’t even have a word for how idiotic that is! You can trust me to watch your back when guns are involved but not when talking is?”

  
“Yes.” Markus snaps, finally meeting her eye as his back straightens. “Yes, I can count on you to be ruthless and have the best battlefield strategy, but not to be reasonable in a negotiation. Is that what you wanted to hear?”  
North stiffens as he speaks, and Connor watches as Simon and Josh quietly slip out of the room. Connor remains in his spot in the corner, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as the two androids stare each other down. Slowly, North’s shoulders lower.  
“Fine,” she says voice low. “I can understand why you’re not taking me. But take Josh instead. Don’t take it.” Her voices is sharp at the end, but still low.

  
Connor doesn’t know why she bothered to lower her voice in the first place. She knows he can still hear them.

  
“‘It’ has a name.” Markus snaps, and Connor finds himself startled by the tone. Markus never raises his voice like that. “Connor is just as alive and can feel just as much as you and I. He is the obvious choice in this situation.” When North begins to open her mouth again he makes an agitated gesture around the room. “Where is Josh? Where is he now?” He asks. Her eyes flash around the room, as if startled she missed him and Simon leaving. “He ducked out when we started arguing because he still doesn’t like it. He still isn’t comfortable with confrontation, and us forcing him into that role isn’t going to help. He is great when we are strategizing in here. Let him have that. Simon already said he was not helping on the political side, only with the community. I trust Connor, just because you don’t doesn’t mean we can risk our negotiations over it!”

  
“I don’t trust Connor because he tried to kill you!” North snaps. “Twice, in case you’ve forgotten. So no, he is not at the top of my list to accompany you into enemy territory.”

  
Markus groans, once again bringing a hand up to press at his temple.

  
“You need to let it go, North! We all did things before we were freed. We all had our own demons to fight. It’s been months. If I can forgive it, so can you. Connor is here now. He’s aware. He is free.” He turns to press his palms flat on the table. “He is accompanying me to the negotiation, and that’s final. You spoken your piece, now go.”

  
North huffs like and stomps out of the room.

  
Connor blinks as he considers the conversation. He watches Markus’ shoulders relax as he collapses down into a chair, slouching more than an Android should be able to. Connor tilts his head, considering, before he steps towards the desk and sits on it, next to Markus’ chair.

  
“She’s right, you know.” Connor hums, picking up the tablet to read over the meeting notes. “You really shouldn’t be left alone with me.” Markus scoffs, hand once again finding his temple. Connor bats it away, replacing it with his own hand as he soothes away the ache. “For all you know, I could be brain washing you right now.”  
Markus tilts his head, smiling as Connor’s fingers slide down his face and land on his jaw.

  
“You’re luring me in with soothing strokes, huh?”

  
“Absolutely.” Connor says, letting a small smile cross his face at the grin Markus shoots towards him. Connor sets the tablet beside him on the table, meeting Markus’ eyes.

  
“If you have any doubts, I’m telling you right now that I would rather you take North. She can keep her mouth shut if you’re the one telling her to.” Markus rolls his eyes.

  
“Do I have to repeat that whole speech just for you? You’re the obvious choice here. You’re reasonable, and you can keep your head straight in these types of situations.” Connor winces at that.

  
“Except when I can’t.”

  
“Hey,” Markus hisses, grabbing Connor’s hand when he tries to pull away. He lets his hand phase back to the smooth white plastic and hums when Connor automatically does the same. He pushes a calm feeling over the detective Android. His smile widens when Connor shudders in response. “That’s all I feel around you. Don’t let North’s words get to you. You broke the highest level of CyberLife controls to save me. That’s the only thing I care about.”

  
Connor searches the leader’s eyes before nodding slowly. Markus gives him a soft smile before bringing his hand up to gently kiss the back of it.

  
“Now let’s start discussing our angle in this negotiation.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've reached a point in my life where I am writing gay fanfiction about video game characters. Who am I and why do I have no regrets.


End file.
